


Elio and Oliver - 5 Senses Micro Series - IS IT A VIDEO - Ramblings of my Mind - Elio and Oliver

by BLUEFICTION2



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: CMBYNPoetry, M/M, POV Elio Perlman, POV Oliver (Call Me By Your Name)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEFICTION2/pseuds/BLUEFICTION2
Summary: A collection of 3 PoemsSomething first written as a character study.1. TOUCHING the Flames ♡2. Listen to your Heart - Watching Elio ♡3. Tasting His Scent ♡(Movie related - not a fiction installment)
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Elio and Oliver - 5 Senses Micro Series - IS IT A VIDEO - Ramblings of my Mind - Elio and Oliver

Elio and Oliver - IS IT A VIDEO 5 Senses Micro Series  
Ramblings of my Mind - Elio and Oliver

A collection of 3 Rambling Poems  
Something first written as a character study.  
(Movie related - not a fiction installment)

  


__

1\. TOUCHING the Flames ♡

Elio:  
__

Was it real --

When you took my hand and sparks flew out of our fingertips?

Was it real when you grazed my shoulder, your hand waving out to touch, only to confuse me with it's heat that singed through my shirt, searing my skin.

It gave me a taste, but only a taste, that I doubted could be true.

How could it?

When you touched my arm, knowing full well that I would follow and had to drink to quench the fire -

That did nothing.

Because I knew nothing.

And then your hands manipulated bare skin, rubbed and lingered, melting my resolve but challenging what I thought to be true (as to how and why?)

Giving me no option, in this manhandling, but to flee this combustion (or die?)

You entered my room like a bandit to steal a look at my arousal, your brashness coming forward to invade my space.

And you knew, don't tell me you didn't know.

You knew then, but had to further tease me with your nakedness.

That glimpse into what could be.

And when you came out of the water like an idol born. Torching my ambition to venture forward, knowing full well you would guide my way.

You let me touch you with my music, pulling away as I reel you back in.

And you were truly caught.

But I didn't know it yet.

Then you partake of another, and I, confused in my attraction, the daunting push and pull of desire, matched you, poked you with words of longing and jealousy.

And we each -- poking back at the expense of another --

Hurt.

I grasped your hand in mine, only it wasn't you, it was an extension of you and that made it more special, this ethereal connection.

And when you finally let me engage -- made your skin burn with something you could not deny. I bared my soul to your touch and we clashed into an inferno, where I would have gladly perished, but you --

You wanted to save us.

And in doing that, only made us stronger. Linked by a blip in time that couldn't be denied.

Was it real when you comforted me, your lips to my foot, promising you'd stick around? But you didn't, not then and not later --

Although I can still feel your breath on my arch to this day.

You circled my wrist, holding tight to accelerate time, and by that time I awaited your return.

And in aligning the path to our hearts, your fingers touching mine, rotating your thumb to cement our attraction.

Making it true.

And then finally you touched my body, my heart, my future. Those molten caresses -- that to this day do not fade in my remembrances.

The heat that ignited, what had been a mere spark, into full flame became ours and in being ours, became true.

I look into the fire and see our time suspended in it's flames, watching the dance of desire as you complete me in my heart.

And l will see you there, always.

__

Fin ♡  
__

  


2\. Listen to your Heart - Watching Elio ♡

Oliver:  
__

I see you for the first time and your image is burned into my soul.

Beauty, strength, talent abound as I take in all the gifts those benevolent Gods have bestowed.

And I'm emboldened to take a part of you each time we meet.

I can't deny this attraction -- but in this I see danger -- and the danger of tempting fate.

I see you in the musings of your soul, as through a doorway, you tell me of our journey into midnight -- and I can't help but acquiesce -- though by this I've become someone else.

I watch you as you watch me, and you become my mirror -- my other half -- and in being that, I can do nothing but call you by my name.

And you, calling me by your very own.

I hear your name on your lips -- having a need to swallow them back as I give mine to you.

It is my gift.

Your heartbeat is mine and mine yours, and in this we've become one.

__

Long after time has passed, I watch for you, hoping to see you in my restless slumbers, those long moments after midnight when sleep becomes irrelevant and having you in my arms is once again the only way to give me solace.

Knowing it is you I crave, and as with everything I do these days, I can't help but wonder what might have been.

__

Fin ♡  
__

  


3\. Tasting His Scent ♡

Elio:  
__

I know you by your scent, but it's your taste that permeates my being.

You taste of salt, and the body wash you always use. Of citrus and apricots.

And the wind that caresses your body and ruffles your hair.

The sun that makes you golden and warm.

And me.

__

I know you by your taste, but it's your scent that has me coveting garments often worn.

The scent of sweat, and the pungentness of you.

The waves that linger on your body, smell of cold mountain streams, murky river beds and ulimately the ocean, mixing with the taste of us.

Combinations that heighten my arousal. And when I strip those same trappings from your body, bury my nose in them, taking in all the ripeness that your day's had to offer --

I can rest knowing --

My scent is of you and your scent is of me

__

I put billowy to my face, that fabric loved, and even after all this time away, when I bite into that same fabric, taking the cloth between my teeth, it overwhelms my senses, and because of that, it carries me back to the very essence of Oliver.

__

Fin - IS IT A VIDEO - Micro Series ♡

Thank you for reading ♡ and your feedback. S  
__


End file.
